


The Feeling Of A Sound Soul

by MothertheMoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, I APOLOGIZE, Slow Build, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothertheMoon/pseuds/MothertheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would die today, you would die because your clumsy feet couldn’t keep you upright like a normal fucking person, you hated yourself for a few seconds before the ground was right there, trying in vain to brace yourself for the impact with your arms you scream for help for the last time.<br/>You heard the sickening crunch of your neck and skull hitting the ground before your eyes darkened, settling you in a dark slumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Feeling Of A Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Folks! This is the first chapter of a self insert fic set in Undertale, it’s also gonna be a sans x self insert but so far it can still be interpreted as a readerxSans tho there's not happening much between them yet. I am female and in so the reader will be as well.
> 
> A fair warning! there is blood in this first part and detailed description of someone falling very far down a hole and the injuries sustained from such a fall. Which includes punctured lungs.  
> I don’t have a proof reader yet and english is not my first spoken language. Although I’ve written fics on my own for a long time this is the first fic I’ve ever put out for the world to actually read…
> 
> I can be found on tumblr as http://motherthemoon.tumblr.com/  
> That's where I'll update the fic first and then later here on AO3.

You were falling at breakneck speed. You didn’t know where your fall had started or where it would end, you couldn’t hear your own screaming as you fell for the sheer force of the air whipping around your ears. You didn’t know what had happened 100% you were walking home, weeks of rain had made the ground slippery and of course you were the one to slip.  
Rolling down a hill and suddenly you were falling into nothing, the spot of light you had fallen through getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared.  
A layer of thick icy clouds whipped past you, letting you know the ground would be closer now but it was all white, a blizzard freezing you as you continued to fall, snow felt like needles striking your face, you noticed a town further out, in the middle of a snowy clump, you cried out for help to no avail, your voice was snatched by the wind before it could reach anyone. 

You would die today, you would die because your clumsy feet couldn’t keep you upright like a normal fucking person, you hated yourself for a few seconds before the ground was right there, trying in vain to brace yourself for the impact with your arms you scream for help for the last time.  
You heard the sickening crunch of your neck and skull hitting the ground before your eyes darkened, settling you in a dark slumber.

When you awoke your body was numb, you blinked rapidly as the frost had settled over your eyes, the white sky above you tricking you for a minute, you heaved a pained breath to your lungs, coughing up red lumps from your throat, you were not in heaven. Flinging your body over so you were laying your side you let the red flow from your mouth, you heard someone gasp, blurred figures started to move around you frantically, someone yelling and someone holding onto your shoulders, you assumed the red was blood, but you grew more and more concerned and you could feel it empty out from your nose and ears. This could only mean major internal damage. you had survived the fall, but you would now die a slow death as your organs failed you.

Another pained, raspy breath heaved itself into your lungs and you knew they had collapsed inside you, you smiled weakly to yourself as tears fell over your cheeks, the hands on your shoulders rubbed small circles on you, trying to calm you.

“we have to move her, she can’t stay here” a soft male voice said

“if we try to move her we could make everything worse”

A female said concerned, you felt a hand stroke your hair away from your face, warm and soft, you lifted your head weakly, seeking the heat from the palm, only to plump back down.

“The Blizzard will be back again soon Toriel”

The hand lifted your head and let you rest your cheek on it, keeping your face from the icy snow.

“We have to move her now or we won’t make it back”

“just wait a bit, maybe… maybe the other …”

A defeated sigh fell from the female as her fingers gently caressed your face.

“Run ahead Tori, rid the table and set something soft up for her to lie on”

“Take care” she brushed your cheek carefully before she ran off

The hands on you shoulders draped something over your torso, a blue sleeve fell in front of you and you knew the person had taken of his jacket to protect you from the harsh cold, but you couldn’t feel your body anyway. The cold didn’t faze you and even as you were carefully lifted up into gentle arms your head lulled to the side, you couldn’t feel anything as your arms were laid across your stomach or as your head were lifted to rest against the male’s chest.

“don’t worry kid, we’ll get you help”

He picked up speed immediately, running through falling snow, shielding you with his frame, thick strands of blood soaked hair clung to your face, and a strained whimper escaped your lips

“Stay with us yeah?” he asked and you nodded

“Think you can speak?”

you knew you couldn’t with your lungs punctured but you tried, letting out a broken, strangled, gurgle.

“Nonono okay, shit, don’t speak okay, it’s okay”

You could feel him panting, his chest rising and falling faster and faster, you looked up at him as your vision was clearing. But it wasn’t a human carrying you to your surprise, it was a skeleton, white pupils in empty black sockets looking forward into the snow and his mouth curled into a worried frown.

“Still with me kid?”

He gave a quick glance down, noticing you looking at him wide eyed and he grinned amused at you.

“Didn’t expect that huh?”

He chuckled heartily and you blinked slowly, he obviously knew why you were looking so weirdly at him, but your head couldn’t wrap itself around the confirmation that you were not hallucinating and that he was… A skeleton…

“I’m Sans by the way”

He panted out, quickly turning a corner and meeting the light from a house, you couldn’t help but smile, a wide grin matching Sans’s spread to your cheeks, the sheer idiocy of the situation overwhelming you, you were being rushed through a winter wonderland in the arms of a skeleton named Sans because you just fell miles into a hole in the ground, you were injured beyond repair and had maybe a 5% chance of surviving your wounds.

You weren’t even sure if you limp legs would be able to walk ever again, but this guy, this skeleton, had been running with you in his arms to get you to help, and the least you could do was give him a smile and he happily smiled back

It didn’t last long, you could hear the female, Toriel as you faintly remembered, shout your way, and you let your head lull over towards the sound, the house got closer and you noticed that Toriel wasn’t human either as she held the door open for Sans to run through, fluffy white fur engulfed you as you were passed on the taller creature, Toriel carried you to the dining table and placed you onto a nest of blankets.

A warm, damp, washcloth was patted to your forehead, Toriels hands were already dotted with smears of blood, staining her white fur in harsh red. you felt a twinge of guilt, it was gonna be hard for her to clean that out and you were kinda the cause for that, but her eyes were determined, she didn’t notice the blood on her hands and focused directly at cleaning you up, getting a better look at your wounds.  
“Poor child”  
Toriel whispered, letting the warmth wash over your face slowly, you let out a raspy sigh, feeling warmth flow into your body once again, you were getting tired, much had happened in a short while and your eyes felt heavy, the pain of your wounds rose with the heat, giving your body back the strength to try and fix what was broken.  
Your fingers twitched and your toes curled inside your shoes, your back should have been broken into a million pieces but you were able to move your toes. You didn’t understand, you should have been absolutely paralyzed from your neck down, your heard it! You felt your neck break and your skull smashed open on the ground!  
Something wasn’t right, and in your hazed thoughts of a weird realization, Toriel helped you sit up so she could remove your shirt, it was wet from melted snow, a wet ‘slorp’ sound made you grimace as it hit the floor and you glanced down to see where it landed. but your eyes fell on Toriels face, she was trembling, her face looked so incredibly sad and tears were pricking at the corner of her eyes.  
She wiped off your back, loosening your bra but letting it hang over your shoulders to still have you covered up, the clasps swung forward and you could see them dripping with thawing blood. Sans showed up on your other side, carefully lifting your arm and wiping it down before letting a roll of bandages close around the open scratches.

You looked him up and down, his before white T-shirt was a patchwork of red splotches flowing up over his wrists to his elbow, his boney fingers were wrapping bandages around yours, the grin was once again gone, you felt like this wasn’t often, his chubby cheeks were meant for a wide smile but it was gone for now.

You thought about it again, he was a skeleton, there weren’t really cheeks, he weren’t actually supposed to be able to frown or smile, he weren’t supposed to sigh as sadly as he did. Bandages sneaked around your chest and you lifted your bandaged arm to remove the bra off your shoulders, when they were done with wiping away the blood and patching you up, your head, neck, and back were covered in white wraps, you had bandaids covering your cheeks and one over you left eyebrow, it would all have to do for now while they seemingly waited for someone.

Time passed slowly, and you wanted so badly to just fall asleep so you could pass away in a warm slumber, they had asked you to stay awake tho, just until the medics arrived so they could fix you.  
But the storm was still raging outside.

They were on the phone, distressed and panicked voices, you couldn’t hear what they were saying but you were following them closely, Toriel got more and more frustrated in her movements, gripping the fur on her head before she had to stomp out into another part of the house. Sans sat alone on the couch on the other side of the living room, phone in his lap and tired expression looking up at you.  
You gave him a smile, simple but reassuring, he stood and dragged his feet towards you, letting out a huffed laugh.

“You chose the worst day to get yourself beat up like this on”

He huffed at you pulling a chair over to sit next to you, a grin spread over his features and you gave a small giggle shrugging.

“Sorry for bad news kid” he huffed  
“The blizzard has taken up again, the emergency services can’t come out here as it stands right now”

He stopped for a moment glancing at his phone.

“My brother is stuck in the hospital until the storm settles”  
“and even then we might not be able to get you through the snow”

Folding his arms on the table to rest his head in and let a tired sigh through his teeth, you hummed, mulling it over in your head, you were feeling better even tho you were pretty sure your internal organs were broken. Your head should have been limp because of a broken neck yet it isn’t, you move a bandaged hand to rest over his and give him a toothy grin, you grinned so wide it scrunched your eyes closed.  
He laughed loudly and you could see that this was the first time his smile was real, a unique smile spread to your heart. you squeezed his hand lightly and he turned it to squeeze back. 

“You’re gonna make it through this kid” he said and winked  
“Now get some rest, I’ll wake you up in an hour to check on you”

Your tired eyes fell shut quickly, sleep had been tugging at you for far too long now, but your mind was set, you would wake up in an hour and live to the next day, just to see that smile from him again.


	2. The Feeling Of A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a lot of questions about this new place, so many that there's no way you can get them all answered right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayya again friends! Here’s a new chapter of the ‘The Feeling Of A Sound Soul’ series! All tho I would like to be at least two chapters ahead I felt like putting the next one up now since I got a very nice response on the first one.  
> If you find spelling errors of any kind you are welcome to tell me and I’ll fix it right away!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter are; medical equipment, bruises, shitty puns and a lot of questions about this new world~ 
> 
> Your name and your height in feet will be needed for this chapter.

The few times you could remember waking up was blurry, they had turned off the lights and you couldn’t for the life of you figure out if it was night or day, but you could hear the storm outside dyeing down. The doctors arrived sometime along the fifth time you were woken, but you were too groggy to know what they did and what would happen, lights shining in your eyes, someone opening your mouth and the ridiculously cold feeling of a stethoscope between your shoulders.

Once again you wake up, but it’s not because of anyone waking you up, maybe your body decided that you had enough sleep. Your eyes were already accustomed to the dark, everything outlined by the white gleam of the snow outside, you spotted someone on the couch, another skeleton but much, much taller than Sans. It was no doubt his brother that he talked about, having brought the doctor’s home with him.

A drop was hanging over your head, connecting to your inner elbow with new bandages wrapped around it and you were hidden in a over sized T-shirt .

Medical plasters were folded over your throat and you could feel something cramped tightly around your leg.

The blizzard outside were a mere wind by now, drizzling snowflakes by the window like feathers. Pushing yourself up by the palms of your hands so you could sit up caught the skeletons attention and he lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Human! You’re awake!”

You almost ducked your head because of the tone he used, but he seemed to have tried to whisper to the best of his abilities, all though it sounded like he most definitely weren’t one to usually talk in low tones. Yet you smiled to him despite the loudness of his whisper startling you, he trotted over grabbing your hand and shaking it.

“I, the great Papyrus, welcome you to our home!”

He was enthusiastic, that you would give him, you nodded curtly and he patted your hand lightly and held onto it for a bit, leaning his head to the side as if waiting for something.  
Your eyes widened and it occurred to you, that your saviors had yet to know your name, but would you be able to actually speak this time?   
You try once but a raspy sound fall from your lungs instead of a name, Papyrus grimaced, you try again and you manage to form a simple ‘I’m’ before it dies out somewhere in your throat.

“Perhaps a glass of water would help on that?” he asks with a pat on your head, already turning to the kitchen.

The water was quickly drowned, your throat burning with the cool liquid, you didn’t ever think a glass of water would be this nice, the raw feeling of breathing and trying to speak was gone and you gave a long satisfied sigh.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Papyrus”   
“My name is (Y/N)” 

You sneak a toothy grin to him and his eyes once again light up with excitement

“WONDERFUL! I have saved your voice human!”

He shouted and threw his hands on his hips, only a crash and rumble from upstairs had him realize that he had shouted. You heard a door open right above you and saw Sans’s dilated white dots search the room before landing on you and Papyrus.

He stood still for a moment, seemingly not sure if he should still be in a panic or not.

“Is… Is everything good?”

“Very good Sans! I saved the humans voice!”

“Oh yeah? Nice one bro, how did you do that?” Sans snickered letting his shoulders slump as he made his way down the stairs, shoving his hands into a padded jacket, you recognized it as the one that he put over you, swinging your legs over the side of the table you turned your body around to face the two skeletons, noticing a plastic support cast around your left ankle.

“With water from the sink!  
Papyrus said, proudly crossing his arms over his chest and puffing himself up.

Sans smiled widely waltzing lazily over to you and Papyrus.   
“How’s it going kid?” 

“It’s going better now that you’re down here”

A blue tint dust over his cheeks and his smile falters for a split second in surprise over your choice of words.

“After all I have to thank you”  
“So thank you Sans, for shielding me from the cold, and taking me in”  
You bow your head slightly to show him your respect.  
You turn to Papyrus with a smile 

“And thank you Papyrus, for going for help in a freezing storm and saving my voice”   
Bowing your head to him too. 

“How lovely mannered! Nothing less in the presence of the the great Papyrus! Human! You can stay as long as you wish!”

You give a gentle giggle, they were all so nice, not only did they go to get you and rescue you but you were now welcome to stay for the time you needed, you might just take Papyrus up on that offer.  
Sans has been quiet since you had bowed to him, wonder and awe could be traced in his eyes. Like he had seen something grand take place before him.

A waved hand cross in front of his face and he snapped back, blinking a few times before his grin quickly took up his features again and he winked at you.  
“You’re welcome kid, we’ll take care of you however long you need it”

You smile widely, heart swelling with the wink.

“All tho, I do insist that you stay here for at least a few days”  
He said sternly, pointing at you with an attempted ‘serious’ glare, grin still plastered from cheek to cheek.

“Just until your injuries are healed properly” 

You nod, agreeing with him.

“As you wish, but on one condition if I may”

He and Papyrus crooked a brow bone, looking briefly at each other before shrugging letting you go ahead on your request.

“I will be moved to the couch please”  
“I am not built to rest on tables”

You wink and Sans snorts loudly, apologizing many times for not having moved you over there already when the doctors were done checking you, Papyrus crack a smile at you holding out his gloved hand for you to help you off the table. 

Staggering on bambi legs for a few seconds when you take your first wobbly step, Papyrus bending down to hold you under your elbow with his other hand stabilizing you and you come to realize the absurd height this skeleton actually is, at least around the 8.5 or 8.6

You suddenly feel very small on your (_._) feet.

Turning your head you feel slightly relieved, Sans stood at a resting 6.0 feet, bringing your drop with him by your side.

“So… What did the docs say” you ask when you’re helped down on the couch, sinking into the soft cushions. 

 

“They didn’t say much”

Sans says simply, bringing over the blanket and pillow for you and you lean your head to the side looking for a deeper explanation.

“They didn’t know much about human anatomy so they couldn’t do much for you. But it seems like it’s your left side that took the most damage, your ankle isn’t fractured but the muscle is heavily bruised along with your shoulder and ribs, you were dehydrated to the point of delusion so you’ve been set to get that drop thing emptied and then we can take it out… the rest are just surface wounds, they’ll need time”

He drapes the blanket over your legs as you lift the shirt to look at you ribs, a yellow patch is splotched over your entire left side, already forming into a massive bruised patch.

“Heheh… I must have a lucky bone in me huh?”

You giggle at your pun and hear Papyrus give a long groan while Sans laughs.

“Come on Pap! That was quite…”

“SANS DON’T YOU DARE!”

Papyrus is pointing right at him with a sharp glare as Sans is desperately holding in his laughter.

 

“… . . Humerus!”

“I DISOWN YOU!!”

You laugh loudly, you didn’t actually think your failed little pun would spark this, but it did.

You almost never made puns honestly, you were too quick a talker to think them up before you had said what you wanted to, you were quick to catch them tho.

Papyrus was already stomping towards the stairs.

“Aww don’t go Papyrus” you coo at him “We’ll be bonely without you”

"I AM LEAVING!”

You double over in choked laughter, gripping onto the steel stand of your drop for support, body shaking in laughter and twinges of pain from your side.

Sans is leaned over on himself, hands on his knees grin curled so far up his cheeks you were pretty sure his face was gonna split in two as his laughter raked through him.

Wiping tears from your eyes letting your laughing fit die off, bursts of giggles still taking you.

“That was a good one kid, nice job!”

 

You throw him a thumbs up and scoot over to give him space beside you on the couch when he plopped down beside you.

“Didn’t see that coming tibia honest” He snickered and you snort out a strangled giggle

“They’re rare, so you were lucky to witness those”  
“I’m way better at jokes than puns”  
You shrug carelessly, immediately regretting it as pain shoots through your shoulder, Sans lays a gentle hand over yours, bringing your attention to him.

“I’m glad to have been here then, but..”  
“What in the world happened to you kid?” He asks, locking eyes with you, your smile falters.   
“Do you remember how you got here?”

Your eyebrows knit together and you have to look away from him. What happened? How you got there? You didn’t really know honestly.

“I slipped and fell… On the street on my way home… And I rolled down somewhere…”  
“I was falling through a hole in the ground, just a hole I guess… ”  
“And I remember… falling through the storm… And the ground…”

You shudder a bit, the memory of the sound of you hitting the ground still fresh and clear, the crack and crunch of something breaking. 

“The rest you know… ” 

He nods, mulling it over in his head, trying to piece things together. Something was wrong in his head, for there was no barrier where she supposedly fell through, yet she was here.  
In his head there should have been a reset.  
Frisk had disappeared 3 days ago, vanished into thin air, but instead of a reset back to the start as he had counted on, everybody had forgotten about the child, continuing from the moment Frisk vanished like they had never been here to begin with. Toriel had returned to the ruins immediately and only came out yesterday because she, as well as him and Papyrus, heard the screams for help.   
He was wary, maybe this kid was the new reset, no other timelines had been with her before as far as he could recall so this would have to be the first one.  
In a brief moment there was hope that this would be the last reset, that he could start caring again, but it was put to rest as quick as it had come up.

He had to keep an eye out from now on, no information could help him cope with things that could eventually happen.  
He would just have to hope you did a pacifist route.   
A weary glance is shot your way, but you don’t see it.

You’re too deep into your own little world, wondering how you’re gonna get home again, how to get in contact with your family to let them know you’re okay and most of all still trying to get into your head that… the only 'people’ you’ve met so far were monsters…

Well.. Not actual monsters…

You thought that one over, would it be rude to call them monsters as a species? Monsters would, in the human world, be interpreted as horrid creatures who would kill you any chance they had, which was not the case here.

In this case they had actually saved you.

And were skeletons monsters? Were Toriel a monster? She looked very much more like a goat to you… Was she a furry?

Would that be a thing?

What other kind of 'monsters’ would be down here? if living skeletons were a thing, were vampires too?

But wouldn’t vampires be too humanoid to be a monster in that sense? And so would werewolves if they were to be accounted in. Is there other kinds of furry like monsters? WOULD THERE BE DOG FURRIES?

… Would the monster world have dogs? would the monster world have pets?

How far were the monster world with technology? there were doctors obviously and there was a TV right in front of you and Sans had a phone, but how far were they actually…

What kind of food does monsters eat? Did they eat super gross things like eyes and worms?

Does the monster world have fields to grow things? like Potatoes or rice?

What about dairy products? Does the monster world have cows? How big were the monster world?

Where is the monster world located?

Were the monster world even called the monster world?

Where even were you?

… Where… Where even were you actually?

“Where am I?”


	3. The Feeling Of Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day your clumsy feet trip over themselves, leaving you to fall and end up deep into a frozen town, rescued by two skeleton and a goat you go on to find out more about yourself, and the world you thought you knew, than ever before.  
> You just pray that your mom doesn't whoop your ass when you get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is out!   
> Not much to be said for this one, just as in the other chapters, if you find any mistakes, grammar or spelling wise fell free to let me know!
> 
> Warnings: A minor breakdown, crying… I think that’s it…

You learned you were in the Underground, the little town of Snowdin, the winter part of the monster world where snow was always present.

Other than Snowdin there was Waterfall, Hotland, The Core and New Home.

Larger cities were a thing down here, and they were just as far ahead in technology at the surface were, a garbage bump in Waterfall had human trash washed down into it, and they used reverse engineering to find out the purpose.

You found the names peculiar but didn’t say anything to it, accepting the information as it came along.

Sans went back to bed after the explanation of where you were, but you were left awake, you had asked how you would get back but he couldn’t give you a proper answer. You had asked if you could go back, he didn’t know.

You sat awake for a long time, staring into the dark until your eyes became hyper aware of your surroundings, ears listening to the sound of the forever snowflakes hitting the window.

You noticed the shadow creeping in the snow long before you recognized the shape.

Already standing and walking to the door opening before Toriel could knock, hushing her with a finger your your lips.

“I’m so glad you’re awake dear~”

She whispers as she sneaks in, putting down a large plastic bag on the floor near the couch as you close the door behind her.

“even more that you’re walking”

She smiles kindly, even in her whispered voice you could hear the love she had. She gives you her arm to support yourself on and you waddle back to the couch with your drop in tow.

“I am also talking now” you smile and plop down once again and she gasps, lights in her eyes like the moon is shining from them.

“Oh that is fantastic!” she giggles, trying her best to stay in a whisper, clapping together clawed paws.  
You nod with a giggle, introducing yourself to her and she to you. 

Her smile radiates with love and adoration, folding her hands over yours and brushing her thumb over your fingers.

“thank you for helping me out there”  
you whisper, truly thankful for her help.  
Her face lights up suddenly in realization and she holds out her paws for you to hold on for a moment as she gets the bag.

“I found it on my way back, not far from where we found you”

she pulls out a backpack and you immediately recognize it as yours, you had forgotten all about it, the initial horror of falling several miles down a hole making you throw the thought of caring about your backpack far away.

She also pulled the clothes you arrived in up, but sparkling clean and folded neatly.

Your eyes gleam and you almost start to cry from pure joy

“Toriel you magnificent woman, thank you so much” you sniff on the brink of weeping, in that bag was several things of you personal worth, your laptop, you phone and your Ipod.

She put everything over to you and sat down next to you patting you lightly on the head.

“Not at all dear, I brought it upon myself to take care of your clothes, I was just lucky to also find the other” her smile broad with joy, delighted to see you well and happy.

Opening up the bag you immediately pull and awful face, you laptop is basically turned to dust, screen and keyboard separated in two and all the keys spread out in the bottom, oh well, you really didn’t think it would have survived that fall anyway… But you could see the ghost of a phone in the bottom among the keys and you dig down, grasping the device gently praying silently, feeling the familiar screen but you don’t detect any cracks in the surface.

You need to take a deep breath before you pull it up, the one thing that can connect you with your family in the world above.

It’s survived the fall, a shaky sigh leave you and you turn it on, you give a low laugh out of spite, trying to send your mom a text. That you were okay and in good hands, but it didn’t send. Tori lays a warm paw on your shoulder rubbing soothing circles over you.

“to your mom I suppose?” She asks gently and you nod, clutching your phone desperately, you should kinda have known, but there was a little hope left in you.

You don’t cry yet, you won’t let yourself give up on that hope so you heave a sigh and dig into your bag again, a history book is a bit torn from the computer shards, you find your phone charger safe in one of the additional pockets of your bag wrapped around your earplugs in a cord ball.

Your IPod had suffered a fate a bit worse than your phone, a spiderweb of thin lines zig zagged across the screen, but it turned on and responded none the less.

You hauled up a pair of broken reading glasses, it looked like someone thought it was a lock of hair and used a curling iron on them, they were utterly broken.  
Oh well, you could live without those.  
And of course your wallet, your ID, passport, and a few bucks in spare change were left in there.   
The rest was a pencil case and notebooks. 

You hum slightly, glad to have your stuff back, glad to have a working phone to occupy you with, although there was no connection to your home you could document things that happened. 

You smile to Toriel once you’ve gotten everything found, her smile is sad and you crook your head to your side. She turns to you and holds your hands once again, her expression letting you know the time had become serious.

“You must know dear… This world is not a place for humans…”  
“And I want to offer you to come live with me”

Your eyes widen and you’re filled with a weird feeling of dread.

“I can keep you safe, safer than anyone here”  
“Humans in this world, are viewed as dangerous creatures, you will be killed”  
“They will rat you out and turn you in, he will…“  
”… Asgore will take your soul"

You were silent, fear spread through your veins, were Sans and Papyrus just playing with you? Were they gonna kill you when you had gotten better or something?  
But they had saved you, they had taken care of you and gotten you help!   
You could see in her eyes that she had already lost someone…   
Was it someone like you?   
Did someone else fall down here and survive? 

“Please, when you’ve gotten better, have Sans lead you to the Ruins”  
“You’re safe here while Asgore doesn’t know about you, Sans can keep you safe for now but Asgore can’t go against me”

 

What happens to this world. Cold fear swept over you, you had forgotten how to breathe and you seemed to be unable to calm yourself down.   
No matter where you turned it seemed like death was right there, was this how the underworld worked? 

“I’ll let you have my number dear” She said and you handed her your phone, letting her type in her number for you, saving it as Toriel. 

She stood, stroking a warm paw over your hair in an attempt to reassure you that it was okay, but the love she had before had gone away and was instead filled with sadness.

“If you need me to come get you just call me”  
You nod to her and she leaves. Slowly closing the door behind her as she walks back into the cold, the sweep of icy wind forcing you to take a breath. She was gone before you ever had a chance of thinking it over.

You felt miserable, holding your phone close to your chest you started to cry, your face cold and blank, but you cried, thick tears spilling over your eyes as you weep silently, everything settles in your mind and it breaks you before you can carefully repair your cracks.   
There’s too much information. Too many things you have yet to understand before you can take an opinion to it and now you’re told that someone is out to kill you.   
You had thought maybe it wouldn’t be so bad down here.   
But now? You didn’t know…   
You had just joked around with Sans like good friends, both Sans and Pap had offered you their home and care, they had been so nice to you and now you felt like you were supposed to run out the door and follow Toriel into the snow.

You growl at yourself and shake your head. Stupid. Your goal in life was to not judge on what others have said, you wouldn’t judge this world just yet.   
You had seen kindness and you were determined to make sure it wasn’t just the skeleton brothers and Toriel who could show it!  
You believed everyone could be a good person, even if they had done wrong in their past.  
You had done loads of wrong in your past! But you knew better now! You had learned the right ways by a kind mother, you were raised to be more than just another lost soul by your father.  
You would teach your love for the world to your smaller siblings, letting them know of the joy of being in this life.  
And you would see them again.  
You would show this world that humans weren’t horrid creatures of evil, you would give them your deepest love and help them understand.  
It was set in stone now.

You wiped away your tears and furiously started typing away on your phone. Starting from the beginning you wrote everything that had happened so far and sent it all to your mom, you would document everything that you encountered, and if you ever came across just a tiny bit of connection you mom would receive them and know you were safe.

You fell asleep with your phone in your hands while you were typing, it would seem that you were still a bit tired from everything. Emotional strain and physical exhaustion still seeping at the corner of your eyes until you fell to the pillow.


	4. The Feeling Of ... Spaghetti?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day your clumsy feet trip over themselves, leaving you to fall and end up deep into a frozen town, rescued by two skeleton and a goat you go on to find out more about yourself, and the world you thought you knew, than ever before.  
> You just pray that your mom doesn't whoop your ass when you get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four!
> 
> I am uniquely sorry for spelling mistakes, I only had time to proof read it once and it could have been better, but I thought getting to know Pap and his… cooking… would be a fun thing to do for the reader~ 
> 
> Warnings; Cursing, pain from bruises, bad cooking, food mention? and maybe the fact that reader has to eat it…

An alarm startle you awake, hands flying up to grasp at the air and getting a hold of nothing, thinking for just a moment you had dreamt the whole thing.  
A string of colorful curses is thrown everywhere as you are rudely reminded by what is your entire left side that you were actually really, really hurt. You almost hurl your phone to the other side of the room, but decide to curse at it instead gripping it in a death grip and staring at it with utter hate.  
On the surface it world currently be 09:30 AM on a Wednesday, also known as, too fucking early!  
Another strip of curses spill over you as you sit up, everything you did hurt like someone was stabbing at you.   
A light chuckle comes from the kitchen and Sans stick out his head from around the corner with a amused grin plastered over his stupid skull. 

“What a pretty language" 

You frown deeply, grabbing your steel stand to haul yourself up from the couch. 

"There’s more where that came from” you growl as you stagger towards him and the kitchen.  
“How long have you guys been awake?” You ask gingerly, hoping you had not kept them from doing their thing. 

“Pap’s been up for way too long, he’s out picking up groceries so he can make you food, so I thought I’d save you from that just so you had something in you before it’s gonna go to hell.”

He says, as he carefully removes the drop in your arm, the bag now so close to empty as it could be.  
You pulled a confused face, what did he even mean by that?  
Were Papyrus gonna burn down the house or something?  
He turns back to the fridge and took out a takeaway bag of fries and a burger before he got any further and on wonderful cue, your belly growled loudly.  
Oh yeah, this changed the morning with the flip of a coin, your mouth was already watering wildly and even if your breakfast was fast food you did not care at all. 

Your fingers carefully curl around the wrapped burger as if it was a precious jewel, Sans is laughing his ass of somewhere but your attention is fully directed at unwrapping your jewel and taking the first bite.  
You sigh, it felt like the first gulp of a hot drink on a cold winter night and you could feel the warmth seep into you.  
It didn’t fill you like normal food, it dissolved somewhere before fully reaching your stomach bursting into a little firework of energy.   
It filled you, but not as a burger from McDonalds would, you supposed that was how food were made down here, so you just continued to eat.   
It was food and that honestly just made it all okay. 

Waddling into the living room again and placing yourself at the dining table. The burger is thoroughly enjoyed, even with the weird bursts of energy it gives you.  
It doesn’t take long for you to drown the fries too, offering Sans some but he politely declines, saying you needed them more that he did.

And he was right, oh how he was very right, Papyrus comes home with his arms filled with bags of pasta and canned tomato, quickly taking up the kitchen in a frenzy of making spaghetti.   
You are pretty sure that there’s enough Spaghetti to feed the entire world when he’s finally done and coaches you and Sans to “eat up!!” as he buries the plate in pasta and tomato sauce.

He’s looking excitedly at you while he shovels his own portion in to his mouth and you have to double take as the food disappears into thin air as he supposedly swallows it.   
His face lights up when you roll up the spaghetti on your fork and slowly bring it to your mouth. You glance at Sans, who hasn’t touched his portion yet and who’s looking at you with sympathy as you take the first bite.  
Your jaw clamps itself shut and your throat closes off, refusing to sink the lump of what would surely be poison, you now know what Sans meant, it tasted horrible.   
You chew slowly, the spaghetti hasn’t boiled for long enough, there’s too much salt in everything, a ridiculous amount of oregano stirred in and the sauce is literally just heated diced tomatoes from the can.   
A thick, loud gulp is heard as you force it past your throats blockade, the burst of energy is tumbling around inside you, as if a billion mice are trapped somewhere in the pit of your stomach.   
Papyrus is ever obvious to his horrendous cooking and what you’re going through.

“Well then human! How do you like the master cook, Papyrus’s spaghetti?”

He asks and Sans grimaces, clearly wanting you to lie but you can see somewhere that he wants his brother to know so he can for the love of god get better! You have to force you mouth open before trying to talk.

“It’s … . .. . … Great!”  
You wheeze, a shiver sends the hairs on your neck to stand on end and the mice inside finally settles.   
“You must let me into the kitchen next time, so you c-can teach me!”  
You lace your voice with as much optimism you can muster, just to see poor unknowing Papyrus light up with joy.   
“This must be a unique monster way of making s-spaghetti!”  
“Muh.. Much different from the human w-way!”

Papyrus almost jumps from his chair, happiness clearly spilling over his emotions and you could almost hear his internal squeal of delight simply because you like his pasta!

 

“AS REQUESTED HUMAN! HOW WONDERFUL TO MEET ANOTHER SPAGHETTI ENTHUSIAST!”

“AND AS SUCH YOU MUST TEACH ME THE WAY HUMANS DO IT! IT WOULD MAKE A GREAT EXPERIENCE!”

You nod quickly, throwing him a thumb up, thank the lord he bought it, even Sans looked uniquely relieved that you managed to doge it so well even with you stammering every time your throat churned.

You shovel most of the pasta into your mouth, trying your best not to choke on it as you refused to chew the horrendous dish before swallowing, you just wanted to get it over with. You curse out your good-natured heart for not just letting the plate stay full on the table and nipping at it pretending to eat, you could just wait until Pap was done with his own portion and then hurl it the fuck out in the trash, but… What if Papyrus saw? You couldn’t even take the thought of seeing him sad.

You finish most of it before you couldn’t eat anymore, your mouth refusing to take another bite of the salty, under cooked meal. Patting yourself, pretending to be full and well fed just to get out of eating more.

Pap just told you that if you became hungry again the fridge were full of topper ware bins with pasta. He had to check up on hos puzzles now though, and after that had to go train with his friend Undyne.

He was gone pretty fast after that, leaving you to place your head in your hands in deep frustration and perplexed awe of how in the world Pap couldn’t taste it himself, struck with sympathy for Sans but also a mild annoyance that he didn’t warn you better about his brothers… Limited cooking skills. Sans giving you a funny look, but already knowing what gave you this array of facial expressions.

“I warned you kiddo”

He said simply and shrugged, chuckling as you look up at him pulling a face at his supposed ‘warning’ to you.

“It’s just………”

“ … So”

“bad …”

You state, not knowing how to describe Papyrus’s food, the way it was made the way it tasted, what in the world had he used to make this? Something dead… It had to be something dead.

“I know, but nicely saved!”

“And thank you for not being an ass towards him”

He winked at you, smiling that cheek to cheek smile that seemed to just be a part of him, but you scoff harshly, shaking your head.

“And make him sad? No way! I couldn’t do that to him”

You push the plate far away from you to the middle of the table, leaning over and resting your chin in your palm.

“He’s just too kind to do that to!”

His smile turns again, the same cheek-to-cheek smile plastered on him but this time a real one. You feel yourself swell with pride in a weird way, glad to have been the one to make that happen.

You can somehow see it when he sets up a front, the fake smile looks like it’s painted, thrown over like a plaster on an open wound, the real one reveals the dips in his cheeks and the edge of what looks like pointier teeth in the back.

It makes you smile too.

At least you knew these two fellas weren’t going to harm you, unless it was with Papyrus’s horrendous spaghetti dishes, you doubt you’ll get more hurt than what you are already, and as of right now, it’s not even that bad.


	5. The Feeling Of Bunnies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day your clumsy feet trip over themselves, leaving you to fall and end up deep into a frozen town, rescued by two skeleton and a goat you go on to find out more about yourself, and the world you thought you knew, than ever before.  
> You just pray that your mom doesn't whoop your ass when you get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT!  
> I kinda lost the writing spirit a bit and I don’t know if it can be seen in this chapter. It’s a kinda of a filler I suppose? I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> No warnings for this chapter~

You and Sans were trotting through the thick layers of snow in the little town, You had asked him if he could show you around while Papyrus was out with Undyne. He had agreed to take you a bit of the way since he was going to Grillbys anyway. So whenever you felt like you were done exploring you could call him, putting his number in your phone before heading out.

You passed the Librarby and promptly laughed your ass off at the misspelled sign, You passed a tiny mouse like monster and a red, horned, monster, their eyes followed you closely, but seemingly not with bad intentions, more with curiosity than anything else. Maybe they’ve never seen a human before?

Sans stops at a place with a massive sign on the front, spelling Grillby’s in large letters, this is Sans’s stop, and you hadn’t even gotten that far into the town yet, oh well.   
You waved at him, walking on further into the town, passing the decorated Christmas tree with the gifts under it. A bear carefully hanging tiny ornaments on the branches and a little yellow monster kid with a sweater running around it, excitement clear in his eyes. 

As the kid takes a sharp turn around you their feet skids in the snow and trips. Your hand reacts faster than you thought, catching them by the collar of their shirt and hauling to their feet again.

“Careful there kiddo”  
You giggle and the little monster looks at you with wide eyes and open mouth. 

“Yo! You’re fast! Thanks!”  
The kid jumps up and down in another fit of excitement and you notice that he doesn’t have arms.

“You’re welcome kid, as long as you’re okay”   
You smile sweetly, pat him on the head and continue on, a bunny lady walking her… Bunny?  
Well, at least your question about pets were answered now.

You pass by an Inn and a shop with the smell of something freshly baked, and just as you thought the town were finally starting, you come face to face with the town sign.  
‘Welcome To Snowdin’

Was that it? You turn around, you can still see the tree in the center of town, you can still see the monster kid who’s starring intensely after you, and you can still see some of Papyrus’s and Sans’ house.

It seemed so much bigger when you were being carried in Sans’s arms the other day. A glance at your phone tells you it’s only 13:00 pm, a sneaked photo of the street is sent to your mom and you turn to walk into the shop.  
A tiny bell alerts the owner and another bunny monster turns around to you.  
“Hello traveler!”   
She says and smiles warmly, leaning over the counter to get a better look at you.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before dear? Are you new to this town?”

You nod “Afraid I am”  
“And as so, I really don’t know much about everything here”  
“And I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about the place?”

She nodded curtly “Of course! What would you like to know?”

“Well, everything I suppose” You shrug, a crooked smile slipping over your lips.

 

“Hmmm, there’s not much to the town really, not much to do but it’s nice here anyway”  
“I’m the shop owner I sell mostly baked goods like morning bread and my cinnamon bunnies. Next door is the Inn, my sister runs it and it’s a nice place to stay at if you have yet to find a place.”  
“The library is, well, a library, there’s a bit about the history of how the town got here and all that jazz”  
“Grillby’s is a diner and bar, it’s a very cozy place and his food is excellent for fast-food. All of our sentries often play poker there when their shifts are over, and our locals gather to relax and be social”

“Sentries?”  
You ask her and she looks surprised, thinking it over for a minute while crossing her arms.

“They are like the royal guards, but they are scouting on the outskirts of underworld, all the way from the start of the forest to the ruins. They are there to look for humans and all that”  
She gives curt giggle.  
“I suppose you’re from the city center? They don’t have many guards patrolling there”

You give a nervous laugh, thinking back that what Toriel had told you. ‘They will rat you out’ ‘They will kill you’.  
you giggle shortly giving her a wink and a small smile, lying to her for now, just to keep yourself safe.  
“You got me, I did come from the center”

She giggles along side you, nodding at her own detective.

“of course you are, but you don’t have to worry! They might be guards but they are very kind, puppies all of them, the married couple are particularly lovely”

You nod… Puppies… Puppies as in… Puppies?   
But also as sentries… Sentry guards trained to hunt down humans… As in you.  
You think it over, how you would get past that one you would have to figure out soon. If they kept close to the town and especially the place Sans just went into, they could easily track you down, and you figure they’d recognize you as human in a heartbeat if they were trained to hunt humans in the first place.

“Other than that, there really nothing else here in Snowdin”

You kick away your thoughts, the shop owner talking to you pushing the trouble away for now.

“But if you walk all the way down past Grillby’s there’s a house where two skeletons live, they’re always up to something funny”

You snort, oh well… You might already know those two fellows.

You give your thanks to her and she kindly tells you to come back anytime you needed. The thought of the sentries is back as soon as you leave the shop, stepping back out into the cold, you would have to think about what to do with those. Should you make a disguise? That would already be too late with the shop owner having seen you as you are now.

You start to walk, past the town sign and out into the woods to think.

To clear your thoughts.

Kicking the snow and stuffing your hands deep into the pockets of the borrowed jacket, what would you do if the sentries found you? Toriel said very clearly that you would be killed and they would take your soul, whatever that meant in the underworld.

And what did she mean puppies? Would they literally be puppies? Or did she mean that they were just very kind people if you weren’t a human.

If they were dogs, they would be able to smell you right? Do they know he scent of human? Maybe you should just… take a quick roll in the snow? You should defiantly take a shower, ask if you could use Sans’ and Papyrus’s when you got back, sneak some of their soap.

Maybe you could rub the borrowed jacket on your face, it probably had some kind of monster smell on it right?

You come to a sudden halt, smacking face first into something hard before falling flat on your ass into the snow.

Something looms over you, casting a shadow over your frame and you’re 100% sure your lungs just, ripped themselves out of your chest cavity and left.

You don’t even get the chance to scream.


End file.
